<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гипнагогия by Kumchibapchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694401">Гипнагогия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi'>Kumchibapchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гром, шрамы и её лиса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гипнагогия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>17.07.20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Кира медленно раскрывает глаза, по привычке прислушиваясь к тишине и оглядываясь по сторонам, то чувствует жар. Она с трудом приподнимается на локтях и понимает, что в комнате свет погашен практически весь — в темноте различается только полоса сияющих маленький шариков гирлянды, которую недавно принёс Стайлз, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Кира обращается к своей лисьей сущности, переключая внимание на запахи. Они смазываются в воздухе, подобно сахару в чашке чая, но ей удаётся определить, что совсем недавно здесь была практически вся стая.</p><p>      Кира хмурится, осознавая, что у неё не хватает сил даже на обычное раздражение, когда стук часов, прозвучавший в тишине громче, чем положено, сбивает её с мыслей. Казалось бы, недовольство кипит в ней настоящей лавой, заставляя ток играть в тёмных запутанных после сна волосах, но девушке требуется затратить невероятно много усилий на то, чтобы заставить руку подчиниться собственной воле. Кира скидывает небольшой оранжевый плед прямо на пол и даже не расстраивается. Жар становится сильнее.</p><p>      Кира с трудом поднимается на ноги, игнорирует головокружение, из-за которого ей приходится на несколько секунд присесть обратно на диван, и доходит до небольшого светильника, стоящего на дубовом столике. Обычно она всегда несколько раз думает перед тем, как что-либо делать, но сейчас Кира чувствует себя на редкость уставшей и грустной. Последний раз она была такой слабой и беспомощной только во время миссий в пустыне, пока пыталась победить собственную сущность и доказать, что сильнее. От этих битв тело юной кицунэ было покрыто шрамами практически полностью, а внутри сидела дикая лиса, способная уничтожить все, что было ей дорого. Кира осторожно дёргает шнур вниз и рефлекторно зажмуривает глаза: лампочка загорается всего на мгновение и сразу же лопается от подскочившего напряжения.</p><p>      Лиса устало вздыхает, сжимая и разжимая бледную ладонь до тех пор, пока не прекращает чувствовать ток, бегущий по её венам.</p><p>      Она прислушивается к мутным запахам, прилагая все усилия на то, чтобы сосредоточиться. Пока девушка наблюдала за другими оборотнями, ей всегда казалось это дело невероятно простым — что может быть проще, чем почувствовать то, что само попадает в твой нос? Теперь же она сама тратила много времени, пока пыталась правильно разложить смесь различных запахов на множество ароматов, благодаря которым должна была получить необходимую для себя информацию. Кира ощущает прозрачный след цветочных духов Лидии, резкий запах бензина и дерева, чувствует, что совсем недавно в комнате находился Питер с его тетрадями и вином.</p><p>      Его желание пойти преподавать было воспринято с удивлением, а теперь лисица постоянно вспоминала о своём доме: отец, будучи учителем истории, постоянно носил работы домой. Конечно же, Кире, как и её родителям, требовалось время, чтобы свыкнуться с тем, что теперь она должна была жить в доме своей стаи хотя бы до тех пор, пока не научится пользоваться собственной силой. В пустыне Киру научили держать дикую сущность глубоко в себе и использовать её силу по собственной воле, но всему остальному девушка должна была обучиться самостоятельно.</p><p>      Как использовать свои способности правильно и защищать других?</p><p>      С помощью чего Дерек и Малия меняют облик с волчьего на человеческий?</p><p>      Есть ли способ перестать постоянно прислушиваться к звукам и запахам и ото всюду чувствовать угрозу?</p><p>      Кира в очередной раз хмурится, понимая, что снова не может прочитать информацию, которую содержат в себе окружающие запахи. Казалось, только с помощью этого она могла узнать, куда ушла вся стая, так как после случая с лампочкой боялась прикасаться к собственному мобильному. Каждая попытка сосредоточиться и абстрагироваться от собственных мыслей отзывается в голове лисицы пульсирующей болью, заставляя чувствовать раздражение и слабость. Кире не нужно видеть себя, чтобы понимать: её глаза уже долгое время горят оранжевым огнём. Но девушке кажется, словно им горит все её тело.</p><p>      Она осторожно опускается обратно на небольшой диван и прикрывает глаза. Только тогда слух ловит тихий стук дождевых капель по крыше и окнам летнего дома, а когда-то сломанные кости начинают отдавать тупой болью. Пространство в комнате заполняет сплошная темнота, и Кире приходится в очередной раз обратиться к своей сущности, чтобы видеть происходящее. Она не думает, как жутко, должно быть, выглядит в данный момент. Аккуратные шарики гирлянды, находящейся над дверью, ожидаемо оказываются разбитыми вдребезги: Кира чувствует сожаление, но оно уже не сопровождается тем самым страхом ранить дорогих людей, с которым она засыпала в выпускном классе старшей школы, когда только узнала, кем является. Эта гирлянда висела здесь дольше других. Может, кто-то согласится поехать с ней в магазин после того, как закончится дождь? Ей нравилось, что ни одного члена стаи не смущал тот факт, что за окном был разгар лета.</p><p>      Кира опускает руку на свой лоб, когда чувствует, как глаза начинают гореть. Спустя секунду она резко одергивает пальцы, обжигаясь. За всю свою жизнь Кира прикасалась к оборотням (и другим сверхъестественным существам) тысячу раз, но никогда не чувствовала такой высокой температуры. Она хмурит брови и снова подносит руку к своему лбу, словно не веря в происходящее. Что могло вызвать подобную реакцию в её организме? Оборотни не могут болеть. Даже Скотт, ранее страдающий от астмы, перестал носить с собой ингалятор. Если бы не Эллисон, Кира и не знала бы об этом. Девушка поднимает брошенный на пол плед и несколько мгновений сидит неподвижно, прислушиваясь к звукам в пустом доме.</p><p>      Когда Кира наконец поднимается на ноги, планируя найти Стайлза, который, являясь друидом стаи, мог бы помочь ей с возникшей проблемой, по дому проносится тихий щелчок дверного замка. Юкимура замирает на месте и чувствует, как лисьи уши, скрытые под человеческим обликом, настораживаются, поднимаясь. Она слышит осторожные шаги и тихое дыхание, то, как щелкают выключатели света, и шуршат пакеты. Когда они приближаются к двери зала и отдаляются в сторону кухни, Кира открывает дверь. В следующую секунду она сталкивается взглядом с Малией и по-старому улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как та резко разворачивается к ней, словно пакеты совершенно ничего не весят. Тейт ставит их на пол и подносит руку ко лбу лисицы.</p><p>      Кира понимает, что смутилась бы, находясь в этой ситуации при других обстоятельствах, но сейчас вновь чувствует то, что не должна: ладонь Малии оказывается прохладной. Девушки несколько мгновений молча смотрят друг на друга, а затем хмурятся. Только на таком расстоянии Кире удаётся почувствовать не только запах листвы и дождя, но и беспокойства. Кажется, она готова стоять здесь целую вечность, наблюдая за мимолётными эмоциями на чужом лице и за прозрачными дождевыми каплями, стекающими с капюшона жёлтого дождевика.</p><p>      — Тебе не становится лучше? — нарушает тишину Малия. — Я надеялась вернуться до того, как ты проснёшься.</p><p>      Кире становится немного забавно от того, как серьёзно звучит голос волчицы, но она старательно держит лицо, не позволяя выдать собственные чувства. Ей кажется, что она смотрит на подругу дольше положенного, а в следующую секунду странное наваждение рассеивается. От него остаются только практически незаметные искры тока (которые, девушка искренне надеется, видит только она) и незнакомое чувство, волной поднимающиеся в ней.</p><p>      Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда Кира справляется с бурей в своих воспалённых мыслях и слабо кивает головой:</p><p>      — Я… словно в печи. Где Стайлз?</p><p>      Да, ей действительно не становится лучше уже которую неделю подряд, а причина её состояния стоит прямо напротив и обеспокоенно наблюдает за её медленными, словно заторможенными каким-то ядом, движениями. Кира отчаянно хочет, чтобы все это было её сном прямо напротив стола преподавателя или небольшой, но красочной галлюцинацией. Ведь возможно, что по пути домой она вдохнула в себя какую-нибудь дрянь из-за собственной неспособности фильтровать запахи? Если бы это оказалось правдой, Кира могла бы позволить себе поцеловать Малию в щеку (естественно, с её позволения — о большем девушка старается не думать) и узнать, действительно ли её кожа такая нежная, какой выглядит, но температура Юкимуры, похоже, ещё не достигла градуса беспамятства. Она отчётливо помнила, что на оборотней подобная гадость не действует. Как же ей иногда хотелось напиться и обо всем забыть!</p><p>      — Стайлз собирает травы, чтобы помочь тебе, — вносит ясность Тейт и направляется на кухню, чтобы сложить купленные продукты. Кира не успевает сделать и трёх шагов в её сторону, как девушка продолжает: — возвращайся в зал, иначе температура поднимется ещё выше! Я приду через пару минут, попробуем её сбить.</p><p>      Лисица кивает, но не уходит сразу, несколько мгновений наблюдая за отдаляющейся фигурой Малии. Она кажется ей очень сильной и надёжной, способной дать фору любому альфе, даже тому же Скотту. На секунду в мыслях появляется сожаление о том, что Тейт нередко считали импульсивной и агрессивной, слишком дикой девушкой для человеческого мира. Ей бы бегать по лесу и ловить больших, таких же диких, как она сама, оленей, просыпаться с восходом солнца и жить в тёплой серой шкуре койота, а не сидеть с простуженной Кирой в пустом доме.</p><p>      Кира осторожно опускается на диван, подтягивая к себе ноги и даже не замечая, как оказывается в комнате. От смены положения тела её голова начинает совсем немного кружиться, а дыхание по-прежнему остаётся горячим. На какое-то время Кире действительно кажется, словно она качается на высоких волнах: девушка прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку дивана.</p><p>      Даже с такого расстояния Юкимура чувствует запах леса, трав и свободы, которые уже давно прочно закрепились за одной конкретной личностью. Благодаря этому она понимает, что Малия в очередной раз возвращалась из магазина через густой лес, расположенный неподалёку от их дома. Тейт очень часто проводила время в лесу и постоянно возвращалась с этими запахами, но никогда не ходила туда в компании с кем-либо. Кире хочется как-нибудь сходить на прогулку вместе с Малией, но она знает, что пока не может этого сделать.</p><p>      Кажется, Юкимура могла бы находиться в своих мыслях целую вечность, если бы не почувствовала, как чужие прохладные пальцы касаются её лица, осторожно убирая мешающиеся волнистые пряди. Она резко распахивает глаза, которые против собственной воли окрашиваются в янтарный цвет, и сталкивается взглядом с Малией.</p><p>      — Я принесла полотенца, смоченные в холодной воде, — проговаривает волчица, словно и не замечая произошедшего, — я совсем ничего не знаю о врачевании, но слышала, что это помогает.</p><p>      Кира лишь с благодарностью улыбается и позволяет подруге положить полотенце на свой лоб — подниматься ей совсем не хочется. Она чувствует, как вода охлаждает голову, постепенно упорядочивая мысли, и на несколько секунд прикрывает глаза. Сознание медленно проясняется, исходящий от тела жар перестаёт причинять такой сильный дискомфорт, как раньше, но она все равно ловит себя на безобидной мысли о том, что Малия выглядит привлекательной даже с такого ракурса. Однако, когда Кира спустя несколько мгновений открывает глаза, она не видит её там, где раньше.</p><p>      Юкимура садится настолько резко, насколько ей позволяет собственное состояние. От смены положения головы её зрение совсем немного расплывается, а в висках начинается практически незаметная пульсация. Но ей удаётся отличить силуэт Малии от нескольких других, когда та бесшумно опускается на диван рядом и протягивает ей большую оранжевую кружку. Только благодаря своему лисьему обонянию, которое, к счастью, не покидает девушку в экстренных ситуациях, (ведь все это никак не может быть жестокой галлюцинацией?) она понимает, что Малия приготовила для неё какао.</p><p>      Кира чувствует, что Тейт не только беспокоится, но и немного забавляется, ожидая, когда она обратит внимание на кружку. Юкимуре не нужно видеть её, чтобы сразу же понять: выбор пал на ту, на которой была изображена маленькая лиса. Эту кружку ей подарила Малия за удачную сдачу экзамена ещё до того, как сущность кицунэ принесла клятву подчиняться и защищать её.</p><p>      — Спасибо, — Кира позволяет себе улыбнуться, не думая о том, как это выглядит, учитывая её состояние.</p><p>      — Пит… папа, — Малия успевает исправить себя, но все равно как-то неловко подпирает свою голову ладонью, облокотившись на спинку дивана, — говорил, что клин клином вышибают. Я не знаю, что это, но какао очень горячее.</p><p>      Тейт двигается немного ближе и осторожно свободной рукой переворачивает полотенце. Кажется, что время останавливается.</p><p>      Когда Кира в очередной раз прикрывает глаза, волчица продолжает тихо рассказывать ей что-то — девушка не может сосредоточить внимание на словах, поэтому просто слушает чужой голос, стараясь запомнить его таким. Спокойным, смеющимся, нежным. Если бы Юкимуру попросили описать их взаимоотношения, она бы без вопросов произнесла эти три слова. Рядом с Малией она всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности, окружённой заботой, и никогда не стеснялась показывать себя настоящую.</p><p>      Казалось, что девушка, прожившая большую часть своей жизни в теле койота и каким-то чудом сдавшая все выпускные экзамены старшей школы, не должна была быть такой, как Малия. Но итог был всегда один — Кира была безнадёжно влюблена, и не спрашивайте, как это относится к всему остальному. Её чувства просто есть. Однако как бы лисица не была влюблена в свою подругу, она не могла позволить себе признаться ей в этом.</p><p>      Первое время Кира старательно убеждала себя, что ей кажется. Она ведь встречается с мальчиками, значит и привлекают её только мальчики. Так? Скотт. Может быть, Тео. Тот парень, что сидит за спиной на паре по ядерной физике кажется ей довольно милым. Но Кира все равно хочет поцеловать Малию. Затем она решила, что, возможно, Тейт является «исключением из правил», непременно дружеским, по типу тех, когда девочки целуются в щеки при встрече. А теперь была влюблена без надежды на понимание. Но её чувства не должны были приносить Малие никаких неудобств, совершенно никаких. И Кира делала для этого все, что от неё зависело.</p><p>      Иногда было сложно сделать это, но лисица отчаянно старалась не смотреть на подругу слишком долго и пристально, словно пятиклассница, увидевшая любимые сладости. Она пыталась научиться контролировать ток, гуляющий в её волнистых волосах и венах. Он постоянно появлялся некстати, и Кире было ужасно неловко, даже учитывая, что Тейт совершенно не знала, как проявляет свою симпатию кицунэ. Та, что сидит глубоко в Кире, и является ею. Они — едины, и влюбленность у них одна на двоих.</p><p>      Кира отвлекается только тогда, когда её слух улавливает тихий стук — это Малия кинула свой мобильный в противоположную сторону дивана. Она сделала это так осторожно и тихо, что лисица не услышала бы ничего, если бы не использовала свой чуткий слух. Спустя несколько мгновений Тейт, не долго думая, снимает с себя клетчатую рубашку, которая, очевидно, ранее принадлежала Стайлзу, и бросает её на пол.</p><p>      Заметив пробуждение Киры, (ведь посчитала, что та в очередной раз погрузилась в сон) она серьёзно и как можно проще проговаривает:</p><p>      — В интернете пишут, что высокую температуру хорошо сбивает другая высокая температура. Я — койот. Хочешь обняться?</p><p>      Кира иногда завидует тому, что, в отличие от неё, не может точно также спокойно раздеться до нижнего белья даже перед собственной мамой. Как ей удавалось делать все это?</p><p>      Волчица с некоторым весельем в глазах наблюдает за подругой, ожидая её дальнейших действий. Обычные люди иногда действительно странные.</p><p>      Предлагая подобный способ, Малия не видит в нем ничего странного. Настоящие дикие животные переживают целые зимы, согревая друг друга. Малия, только попавшая в мир людей, тоже искала тепло, но в итоге нашла свою первую любовь и поняла, что чувства занимают важное место в их жизнях. Первое время ей было невероятно сложно: с непривычки девушка постоянно чувствовала холод и страх, принимая во внимание отсутствие острых клыков и когтей, с помощью которых она выживала долгие годы после убийства своей семьи. Тейт без задних мыслей обращалась в койота и убегала от того, что было ей непонятно. Но теперь она более менее адаптировалась к подобной жизни и даже вынесла из неё некоторое плюсы.</p><p>      Например, сейчас Малия обнимается с Кирой, которая, кажется, нравится ей больше, чем охота на больших оленей в лесу.</p><p>      Они сидят так какое-то время в полной тишине, что не является давящей, как это бывает. В их действиях присутствуют только нежность и забота без намека на что-то большее. Кира опускает голову на плечо Малии, обнимая её чуть выше талии и прислушиваясь к биению чужого сердца. Со временем его стук выравнивается и становится совсем немного тише, но Юкимура не остаётся до конца уверенной как в реальности происходящего, так и в собственном слухе. Она чувствует комфорт, тепло и запах диких трав, когда начинает в очередной раз погружаться в сон. Но в этот раз Кира не боится, что он будет тяжёлым и пугающим, потому что чувствует чужие нежные объятья и температуру тела, которая не принадлежит ей.</p><p>      Стук дождевых капель и горячего сердца на несколько мгновений отдаляются, когда лисица слышит, как за окном начинает звучать гром, сопровождающийся яркими разрядами молний. Она обнимает Малию крепче, когда чувствует, как её тело совсем немного вздрагивает. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять — человек, находящийся в природе в облике животного, лучше других знает, на какие ужасы она способна. Только тогда Кира начинает чувствовать себя чуточку лучше, понимая, что как раз с этим она в силах помочь, ведь является девушкой, способной взять под контроль даже разряды молний. Они обе прислушиваются к биению сердец друг друга и думают о том, что этот вечер действительно оказался одним из самых уютных в их жизнях.</p><p>      Но все хорошие моменты рано или поздно подходят к концу, думает Кира, когда открывает глаза в пыльной пещере пустыни и с трудом поворачивается на другой бок — голова лисицы в самом деле раскалывается и кружится даже в лежачем положении, словно кто-то долгое время стучал по ней чем-то тяжёлым, а глаза горят. Она слышит, как снаружи начинается настоящий ливень, создавая прохладную свежесть, но практически не обращает на это внимания.</p><p>      Рокочет гром и молния, когда Кира с болезненным стоном заставляет себя сесть и облокотиться на холодную стену пещеры, осматривая свои раны. Её тело до сих пор ломит от боли и многочисленных ударов, полученных во время битв, температура тела не собирается понижаться уже который день, вынуждая обжигаться о саму себя, а впереди девушку ожидают бесконечные сражения без возможности на победу.</p><p>      Кира не отрицает, что поначалу действительно подавала надежду как человек, способный подчинить своей воле саму Кицунэ, но не была настолько глупой, чтобы не понимать — в подобном состоянии она не противник этому существу. Раны давно перестали затягиваться, а болевые ощущения с каждым днём становились только сильнее. В руках Киры не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы перетянуть тысячные раны бинтами, не говоря уж о том, чтобы прочно стоять на ногах, используя в сражениях катану, которая давно стала продолжением её руки.</p><p>      Она прислушивается к ударам дождя о землю снаружи и впервые за все это время понимает, насколько призрачным стал шанс её возвращения домой. Кире больно думать о том, что она может справиться с Лисой через многие века и вернуться туда, где её уже никто не помнит и не ждёт, но девушка давно потеряла контроль над собственными мыслями и протекающим временем. Тело Киры исполосовано множеством шрамов практически полностью, а лоб оказывается настолько горячим, что она теряет связь с реальностью по несколько раз в час, но понимает, что не может позволять себе этого.</p><p>      Кира с трудном поднимается на ноги, слабой рукой сжимая катану, когда её слух улавливает тихий шелест песка. Он оказывается настолько незаметным, что для человеческого слуха потерялся бы среди диких песчаных ветров и редких дождей. Она никогда не знает, когда именно начнётся очередной бой, но всегда готова принять его.</p><p>      Жестокой игрой сознания остаётся только четкий силуэт волчицы, крепко прижимающий её к себе, а запахи диких трав, леса и свободы не позволяют Кире поддаться собственным страхам и опустить оружие. Именно поэтому она сжимает катану ещё сильнее, игнорируя острую боль в раненном теле, и резким ударом пронзает ей себя.</p><p>      Боль впитывается в каждую клеточку её тела, глаза горят, а ноги подкашиваются. Но Кира не позволяет себе осесть на пыльную, впитывающую ее кровь, землю. Она устремляет дикий огненный взгляд на Лису, опустившуюся перед ней на колени и склонившую голову.</p><p>      Молния затихает также неожиданно, как и появляется.</p><p>      Кира падает на землю только после того, как Лиса рассеивается, растворяясь в воздухе. Её глаза, горящие огнём и силой, остаются широко распахнутыми в сторону бесконечной пустыни, поглощающей молодых и наивных людей. Ветры бушуют как снаружи, так и внутри…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Гипнагогия — состояние между сном и явью.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>